1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator operation plate, and more particularly to an elevator operation plate of universal functions which can be produced in standardization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional elevator operation plate is provided with a plurality of floor buttons corresponding to the number of the floors of a building. The user presses a desired floor button and then the floor button is bright. This means the floor is elected successfully. The shortcoming is that the operation plate is large in size. It is required to have the operation plate custom-made. The operation plate cannot be produced in standardization. After election, only the elected floor button is bright so it is not clear for observation. The production cost is high and the period of production is long. It is easy to maintain and replace the parts. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.